


leave you stranded

by akamine_chan



Category: Bandom, Danger Days: The True Lives of the Fabulous Killjoys (Album), My Chemical Romance
Genre: Community: anon_lovefest, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-04
Updated: 2011-07-04
Packaged: 2017-10-21 00:36:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/218975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akamine_chan/pseuds/akamine_chan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The first time Party saw him was at a Fuck You house, on stage screaming into a mike, dark shaggy hair sweat-matted and wild. He saw him again later that night in the alley, passed out, strung out and mugged.</p>
            </blockquote>





	leave you stranded

**Author's Note:**

> Written nonanonymously for the LJ community anon_lovefest
> 
> Prompt: The first time Party Poison saw Gerard.
> 
> Unbeta'd. Title from _Bulletproof Heart_ by My Chemical Romance.

The first time Party saw him was at a Fuck You house, on stage screaming into a mike, dark shaggy hair sweat-matted and wild. He saw him again later that night in the alley, passed out, strung out and mugged.

Party shrugged and slung him over his shoulder, staggering a little under the surprising weight of him. He dumped him roughly into the passenger seat of the Am. Kobra was gonna kill him for bringing home another stray, but Party just couldn't help himself.

His name was Gerard and Party kept him until he became too expensive and too dangerous.

In his more lucid moments sprawled on Party's mattress, pale and soft against Party's more angular, darker body, Gerard talked about getting off the pills. It was the one thing that Party couldn't do for Gerard, though, and when it became obvious that he couldn't—wouldn't kick the habit, Party took him back to the Fuck You house he'd found him at and let him go.

The other Killjoys joined him on his mattress that night, curled around him and keeping him warm. Party told himself it was better this way. He almost believed it.

-fin-


End file.
